


Just One of the Perks Chapter 1

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, K. Janeway & Chakotay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about one of the perks of being captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm just playing… blah blah blah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles about one of the perks of being captain.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm just playing… blah blah blah.

A/N: Special thanks to SingingViolin for her punctuation expertise.

 **  
Just One of the Perks   
**

by Gates Hepburn

"Captain, I'm detecting unauthorized entrance to your quarters," said Harry Kim from his post.

"It's okay. It's just Chakotay. He wanted to use my tub," came Janeway's cool reply.

Overhearing the exchange, Tom Paris suspiciously asked, "Doesn't he have his own tub?"

"Yes," Janeway answered, "but one of the perks of being captain is a bigger tub. He pulled his back the other day and feels he can relax better in mine."

"Um… okay," both men replied with poorly contained smiles as Janeway walked to the turbolift.

"Besides, we don't both fit in his," Janeway added as the doors shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

 **A/N:** The VAMBies wanted more and who am I to argue?

Special thanks to SingingViolin for being a wonderful Beta.

* * *

(Seconds later)

Scooping their jaws off the floor, Captain Proton and his sidekick, Buster Kincaid, shared a look that rivaled the doctor's when he first found his "surprised face" subroutines.

"I can't believe she just said that!" Harry blurted. "I mean, Chakotay and the captain?"

"Believe it, Harry. Damn, I wish I hadn't called off my pool on them years ago," replied a very regretful Tom.

"What do you think, Tuvok?" asked Harry.

"With all the baths the captain takes," Tuvok started, "I believe she has finally found an efficient way to conserve water."

Tom and Harry's jaws again hit the floor.

* * *

(Earlier that same week)

"Oh, Spirits, Kathryn. Get off!" Chakotay hoarsely croaked.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked indignantly.

"Of me… get off of me! I think I've pulled my back," he quickly corrected.

Kathryn nearly laughed as she got out of the tub and offered him her hand. "Oh, Chakotay, I'm sorry."

"I told you Starfleet tubs weren't built for two!" he chastened.

"You did… but Q and I both fit in mine with room to spare," she defended.

"YOU WHAT?" he questioned as Kathryn handed him his robe.

His only answer was a grin that spoke volumes more than words ever could.

* * *

(Moments later)

Upon his entrance into Chakotay's bathroom the doctor chirped, "Please state the nature-"

"He seems to have pulled his back," Janeway interrupted as the doctor began scanning.

Noticing the doc observing her robed state, she promptly added, "I was having a bath myself when I heard his distress through the bulkhead."

"Ah, that explains why your uniform is on his bedroom floor," quipped the doctor, not missing the indignant look directed at him. "Commander," he continued while preparing to leave, "I suggest bed rest for the day... without your 'bath buddy'. And Captain, your quarters share the other bulkhead."

* * *

The End (for real this time!) 


End file.
